Austin & Ally: Songs From A Blackbird
by Chika Hoshi
Summary: It all comes to a point whether or not an artist has grown and mature their music along with their career. For Austin, changes are not something that he's used to, while Ally accepts that for an artist to develop themselves changes are necessary. Perhaps, an experience singer could help influence the young pop sensation.


Austin and Ally were playing on the piano, while trying to figure out what the next song should sound like. Ally had a certain vision in her mind though she wasn't quite sure how to play it.

Ally murmured, "Maybe it should sound like this."

It was a soothing and enchanting piano piece that was unusual for an Austin song. The way that it felt made Austin a little uncomfortable, and he couldn't explain why. It just didn't sound right to him.

"Hmm, I don't know," Austin seemed to kind of doubt it, "It sounds pretty, but I'm not feeling it. Maybe we could try it like this?"

He sped up the melody where it felt like the typical Austin song.

Ally shook her head and leaned her elbow against the piano. Austin noticed that she seemed kind of down as usual, so he asked, "What's wrong, Ally?"

"I was just thinking… You know how you keep playing the same kind of songs over and over? There is going to be a time you can't keep up these upbeat pop dance songs… I was thinking you could try something different, so that your music is involving."

Austin didn't quite like the idea of it; he liked the way his music sound like: upbeat and fun. He didn't want to bore his fans.

"I don't know, Ally," he hesitated, "I've seen some awesome artist changing their music, and it ended up not doing so well. Let's not worry so much about the future."

"But then," Ally refuted, "what's going to happen when your fans are going to grow up? I think some changes are good."

Ally saw how distraught Austin looked, so she placed her hand over his, "Okay, I'm sorry that I brought it up. How about I treat us to some ice cream? Trish somehow got rehired at Robbins."

Austin chuckled, being surprised by the miracle, "Sure Ally."

While they were waiting in line, the radio was playing. The announcer stated it's called "Break You" by an artist named Marion Raven, and he added a little background information about the artist—that she's Norwegian and she's releasing a completely different sound than the song that they are going to play.

"I've never heard of her before," Ally comment, "but it's awesome that she'd like to change things up a bit."

Austin shrugged, "It's whatever."

It was a rock, angry song slamming through the speakers. Austin nodded his head a little, liking how it sounded. He reflected back a time in his childhood when he wasn't always so upbeat and happy. He remembered he would listen to this kind of music to drown out his troubles.

"I didn't know you liked this kind of music," Ally smiled, interesting in how much Austin was enjoying himself. She never had seen such a laid-back side to him before.

"Oh," he shrugged, "well, years ago, I lived in a neighborhood where all the older kids would play rock music. I often hang around them, so I guess that's why. I haven't listened to it in long time."

She nodded, not taking a deep thought about it, "Oh, we're next."

"What can I get you love birds?" Trish smiled, teasing the two. It was surprising to see Trish working for once; usually, she would just get herself fired in the spot.

"Just the usual," Ally smiled, ignoring the comment.

"Alrighty then," Trish said, getting the ice cream, "Here you go. Haven't you guys finished the song?"

"No," Austin said, not interesting into why.

Trish raised her brow, a little surprised by his blunt response.

"We're just having disagreements with the song," Ally explained, "that's all."

"Oh okay," Trish quieted a bit; she gave a signal 'let's talk about it later' to Ally, and she nodded in response.

"Don't worry," Austin reassured, "it's no big deal; we'll get the song done soon. Come on Ally."

When the two had left, Trish knew was wrong with Austin. She couldn't decipher why per se, but she had an idea. An idea had come to her.

"I would like cookies and cream." A costumer said; he seemed rather annoyed with how long he had been waiting.

"Sorry, I'm off duty, but if you like, you can get it yourself," Trish threw her uniform hat off and hurried off to find Dez.

* * *

It was several hours later until Ally, Trish, and Dez met up at the plaza. Trish was pulling his ear, while he was cried out in pain. He was wearing a big koala outfit, which made Ally questioned this.

"Don't ask," Trish rolled her eyes, "Anyways, what's up with Austin?"

"I'm not sure, Trish," Ally sighed, "he doesn't get irritated this easy before. I suggested that he should try to change things with the music, but he really didn't like the idea of it. Dez, do you know why?"

"Can't," Dez said, "I swore an oath in summer camp not to tell."

"Dez, if you don't help," Trish threatens, "you'll get a whole heaping of pain."

He squealed, trying to run, but tripped. His koala outfit ripped, and that's left was his boxers. He squealed again, facing flat against the cement. "I can't…" he mumbled still persisted to keep his promise.

Trish rolled her eyes again, but she understood his persistence, "If you're not going to tell, at least help us solve Austin's problem. I have an idea to bring Austin's mood again."

She started to explain, and the other two gathered closer. As Ally was listening, she liked the idea of it all, as she clapped her hands in glee.

"It sounds like a great idea, Trish," Ally said, "it might work."

"Okay then it's settled," Trish slyly smiled, "Dez, get the phone, Ally find Austin."

* * *

Austin was lying in the beach, just watching the view of the ocean. When has it been since he had really reflected about his past? He shook his head, trying to forget how his father kept trying to change him into someone that he wasn't.

Austin was muttering out the lyrics of a song that he had once listened to. He felt at peace when getting lost in the music.

"This is the last of illusions…this is the final traces of innocence." Austin softly sang, thrusting the rock in perfect circles across the water. He sighed again.

He heard someone coming his way, expecting Ally to show up to cheer him up. To be honest, he didn't want to hear it, but he brought himself ready and expecting her tangents.

"Glad to know that there's always someone who has heard some of my songs," an unfamiliar but friendly voice ranged in Austin's ears.

Austin turned around and saw a brunette woman who was roughly in her twenties. She wore a sun hat with a yellow ribbon and a white sun dress. He admired the beauty that the woman was gifted by, but he would never tell her that.

She smiled, showing her high cheekbones. She gave out her hand to shake, "My name is Marion. I assume you're Austin Moon? My, it's my day back to Miami, and I already hear your name all over. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," he shook her hand politely, "I think I've seen you before…Oh! My aunt used listen to your rock music all the time."-He smiled a bit, as he reminisced an old fond memory of his aunt crazy obsessions-"Marion…"

"Raven," she finished, "Yeah, that's me. Or…was me. I'm changing music directions; I'm going back to my pop roots."

"Why?" Austin seemed kind of down by the idea of it, "My aunt really loved how artistic and unique your music sound like."

"Well," she said, "sometimes changes are important in your life. You're noting to be the same person that you were yesterday. It's like someone once said, 'Don't worry about wanting to change; start worrying when you don't feel like changing anymore. And in the meantime, enjoy every version of yourself you ever meet, because not everybody who discovers their identity likes what they find.' Besides,"-she nudged him in the shoulder-"it's a lot more fun trying new things, you know."

He understood what she meant, but he still didn't quite like the idea of changing. She noticed this, so she added, "How about I show you some of the songs that I'm doing."

Austin paused for a moment, but he accepted, "How about we go to the Sonic Boom? A friend of mine has a piano in her session room."

"Sounds cool," she nodded. She had a feeling she was going to convince him that a bit of changes isn't bad for an artist at all.

* * *

Dez was almost done painting a picture of a giant plain with in a shape of a ticket. Sweat was beading down his forward, as he was nearly done.

When Trish walked in the door, Trish shouted, "I told you to get plane tickets when we get a big gig in California, you moron."

"I thought you said paint a picture of the plains."

Trish smacked her palm against her face, "No, I said, 'So this is the plan; we're going to get a really big gig at San Diego for Austin during Spring Break. Yada, yada, yada…Did I paint the picture clearly to you guys?"

"Oh," he slowly realized, "Wait, why would you paint a picture?"

Trish groaned, "You can't do anything right."

Ally walked in and exasperated, "I can't find Austin. I looked everywhere for him."

"Hey guys," And before they knew it, Austin came in with an extremely attractive older woman. He seemed kind of excited and piped up. Ally tried to hide the bit of annoyance she had.

"This is Marion," he introduced them to her, "she's a musician from Norway; she came here as a way to relax out some nerves that she's been having. We met at the beach. She said she's going to play a few songs of hers."

"Oh cool," Ally shook up her jealousy a bit, "Okay, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ally."-She then gestured to Trish and Dez-"And this is Trish and Dez."

Marion gave a warmth smile, "It's very nice to meet all of you guys."

Dez gave the woman a poorly sly wrap around her shoulder, "I'm much obliged. Some call me The Love Whisper."

She chuckled, while politely unwarping his arms around her, "It's nice to know, Dez. Anyways, I was going to show Austin a song."-She sat down the grand piano-"It's called The Minute. It's my new single in Norway."

She started playing. The music that she was making was extremely uncanny than the one that the gang had heard before. And her singing is absolutely gorgeous in her alto voice.

When she finished, Ally was the first one to clap, "It's amazing; how come you aren't famous in the U.S.? You totally deserve to."

Marion gleamed, happy with Ally's excitement, "I'm flattered by your enthusiasm, but I guess it takes time and effort. After all, you don't appreciate the things that come easy to you. When you work really hard creating music that means something to you, it's a long and hard trail business. I should know; I've in the business for nearly twenty years."

"Really?" Ally sat down next to her, "because you know, I would be really interested in writing a song with you."

"Sure, my trip doesn't end until the end of the week. I'm sure we can come up with something."

While everyone else was talking, Austin took a step back, and thought about the things that she had said. He took her words very close to his heart. _Austin, you have a million to one chance in making into the music business. It's not going to work._ Yes, sometimes he had felt like he wasn't going to make until he met Ally. Ally had been a big change into his life. He took a big breathe and smiled a bit.

"Hey," Dez patted Austin's shoulder, "don't worry. We'll all get through it: together."

Austin returned his condolence. He had to start somewhere.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, this is my first Austin and Ally fanfiction. **** I think my writing style is a little bit older and mature, but never-the-less, I do write fluffly stuff. So if you like it, I will continue story for two more chapters. :D My purpose for writing this story is primary to give a more mature situation that many artists have to go through: changing and developing their music. I figure that Austin would have to do so one day, so I'd like to portray my take on it. I tried to keep the characters much in character, but also give them something to grow and mature from.^^**

**And also Marion Raven is not an original character of mine—she's actually a real artist. And her real surname is Ravn, not Raven. Raven is for her stage name.  
**

**Anyways, Norwegian singer Marion Ravn is releasing her new album, Songs From A Blackbird, on April 8th in Norway, but that doesn't mean you can't take a listen of her music. Her new single, The Minute, is out in youtube. Check out her music and support her. Here is a list to find out more about her. Ifyou live anywhere in Europe, you can order it at cdon dot com. Here's also a list of links for more info about her:**

**www dot marionravn dot no**

**www dot marion2u dot com**

**Her facebook and twitter which is Marion Raven**

**Her itunes which is h itunes dot apple dot com / artist / marion-ravn / id203939897 ?l = nb**


End file.
